This product has been developed to eliminate mosquitoes and other pests from residential and commercial properties. Most competitors' products attempt to attract mosquitoes and other pests to trap them. This brings additional pests into the area; clearly the principle is flawed.
Based on this, an automatic mosquito control system was built that works with existing irrigation systems and uses them to deliver concentrates that kills mosquitoes and other targeted pests where they reside, in gardens and lawns.
The system can be installed with any new or existing irrigation system and uses advanced electronics to allow the irrigation system to distribute the mosquito concentrate to all lawns and gardens. From a user's perspective it is completely automatic.
There is also an option that allows the system to fertilize lawns and gardens automatically as well as a wireless remote control option.